Laugher with Cake, Fighting with Music
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: A calm day at the tower leads the two assassins to a "quick" sparing match, which in turn leads to a round of merciless tickle fight. Deadliest tickle fight ever. And cake. Cake by the Ocean (;
One Shot Fan fiction

Avengers

Clintasha pairing

Hurt/Comfort and Relationship category

A calm day at the tower leads the two assassins to a "quick" sparing match, which in turn leads to a round of merciless tickle fight. Deadliest tickle fight ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these amazing characters, or the songs, or

TV shows.

**Thanks so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me that you guys are reading my stories and enjoying them. I encourage you to keep commenting and giving me prompts. DFTBA!

Laughter with Cake, Fighting with Music

It's been really slow around the tower lately, causing the Avengers to have a lot of free time. Which is mildly terrifying, considering that there are two geniuses, a giant boy scout—sorry, _soldier_ —a god, and two assassins all in the same building, who are all going out of their minds with boredom.

Not much for being indolent, Natasha usually drags the nearest victim to the gym to spar with her, and today that lucky person was Clint. Now Clint was not-under any circumstances-a morning person, which means that he isn't functioning or able to form sentences until a couple hours after he wakes up and has had some caffeine. He's usually the last one up stumbling towards the coffee machine, where as Natasha is an early riser and has already gone for a jog, taken a shower, and watched a whole box set of movies by the time Clint is alert.

Today was the day Natasha was going to break this cycle, and make Clint wake up earlier than usual, since everyone else had plans today, which left the two assassins alone in the tower.

Her plan was to wake Clint up after she'd gone for her run, drag him to the kitchen, and after he's had his coffee and breakfast drag him down to the gym for a day of sparring and cuddles afterward. It was going well so far.

Natasha had woken Clint up earlier than usual, and he did not like it one bit. He sat in the kitchen, sipping his coffee and studying his partner, who was reading a Russian novel, slowing turning the pages waiting for Clint to finish his breakfast.

He had an idea of what the red head had planned, all he hoped for was that he wasn't going to get impaled, stabbed, or shot in the next few hours. That had happened once before, when she had gotten a few new guns and just _had_ to test them out. Let's just say it wasn't a very enjoyable day, dogging bullets and her throwing knives wasn't his idea of fun.

He finished his breakfast and went to put on his workout clothes, promising to meet Natasha down in the gym. Natasha, already having been ready, dressed in black yoga capris and a burgundy tank top, made her way to the gym room and started warming up.

Clint threw on a pair of black sweatpants that he rolled up to his knees and a tight-fitting purple shirt, and made his way to the gym where he also started stretching and turned on _Today's Top Hits_ on _Spotify_.

Once they were loosened up enough, the assassins made their way to the mat and took a fighting stance.

Natasha looked at Clint and smirked, "Really? Cake by the Ocean?" She made a jab towards the archer's side and he quickly blocked it.

"Of course! It's amazing and hilarious. Do you not like this song?" Clint exclaimed exasperated, throwing out a couple punches, making Natasha duck and dodge out of the way in order to not get hit.

"Yeah I like the song, it's just funny that that's the song you decided to play as we're sparing. I mean during the music video they're fighting on the beach over a huge piece of cake, so it's kind of fitting," Natasha replied jokingly while kicking out at Clint.

Clint laughed and jumped back missing her kick, which would have surely cracked some of his ribs, "Yeah it is kind of fitting. To make it even more similar should we wager a cake?" Clint grinned, and tried to sweep the red head's legs out from under her.

Natasha's smile widened as she adverted his attack and managed to land a good hit to his ribs, "Only if it's chocolate cake."

Clint grunted as she caught his side, and kicked out at her hitting her leg, "Deal. So loser buys the cake?" He asked, then caught her leg and brought them both to the ground.

They scuffled on the ground for a little while longer, both getting in some good hits that winded the other person. Finally, Natasha clipped Clint on the side of his head, distracting him for a split second, which was all the time she needed to pin him to the mat. She straddled his waist, and pinned his arms to the mat beside his head. They were both panting from exertion, and just stayed there for a minute in those positions catching their breath.

Natasha grinned and said, "Yeah, I like that idea. Make sure you get one with chocolate icing."

Chuckling Clint said, "Fine, whatever. You win."

He looked up at Natasha expecting her to let go when he surrendered, but instead she leaned down and kissed his lips. "I just wanted to hear you say it. How does defeat feel Birdbrain?" She teased pulling back a little, still holding his arms down to the mat.

"Ha. Ha. Funny, now let me up, we can go watch that movie you were telling me about yesterday," Clint said moving to get up.

Shaking her head, she pressed Clint down into the mat a little harder "Nope, you're not getting away that easily now that I have you right where I want you."

Clint huffed and dropped his head back to the mat waiting. "Say, Clint, are you ticklish? I don't actually know, I've never gotten this opportunity before," Natasha taunted, moving so she was only using one hand to secure his wrists, leaving the other hand free.

Knowing the assassin's intentions, Clint struggled to get out of her restraining grip. "Nope. I'm not ticklish, might as well not even waste your time."

Natasha grinned like a cat that got the cream, and moved her fingers softly against Clint's side where his purple shirt had ridden up slightly.

The archer jerked away from her fingers, and struggled more desperately to get out of her unyielding hold. "Come on Nat. I already have to buy you a cake…" Clint tried to convince her, as she locked eyes with him moving her hand back to his side.

She brushed her fingers against his side again, moving them around more, causing Clint to gasp out a laugh.

She attacked his side enthusiastically, moving her fingers up and down his side, sending Clint rolling with laughter and pleading "No…no…no…please NAT! AHHH NATTTT…NOOOOOOO!"

Clint wasn't even able to form full sentences he was laughing so hard now, he'd given up trying to get away knowing he wasn't going to get away from the assassin.

Natasha was laughing at her partner's reaction and started to tickle his armpits, going on a hunch that this was his most ticklish spot.

As soon as she started in on his underarms, Clint's started squealing and moved uncontrollably trying to get away from her merciless fingers. He was laughing so hard he was crying, tears of laughter trickled down his cheeks.

Natasha was giggling so hard over that reaction that she rolled off her partner and laid on the floor holding her sides trying to contain her laughter.

Clint lay exhausted on the mat trying to catch his breath. "You…are…in…a world…of hurt…when…I get my…breath back. No more…cake…for you," Clint tried to get out giggling every so often breaking up his words.

Natasha still laughing didn't notice Clint rolling over and making his way over to her. Before she could react he had her pinned down and started his retaliation. He tickled her sides ruthlessly knowing they were her weak spots. This brought about a new burst of laughter from her as she tried to throw him off of her.

After a couple minutes of incessant tickling, Natasha had tears streaming down his face and laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe. "I…give…I…give!" She cried out, trying to get Clint to stop his retaliation, she surrendered in defeat.

Clint got off his partner and laid down on the mat next to her as she caught her breath. "Soooo…technically, you surrendered in the end. So that means you have to buy the cake," he stated grinning.

Rolling over, she slapped the archer's arm and then laid her head down onto his chest, "How about we each pay half, because you lost first and I lost in the end?" she proposed as he wrapped his arm around her seemingly delicate but sturdy frame and pulled her closer into him.

"Deal," Clint agreed and pushed his face into her red hair, breathing in the scent that was unmistakably _Natasha_. They lay there for a while staring up at the ceiling and enjoying the presence of each another, before Natasha spoke up "This song is so perfect right now."

The song _Can't Stop the Feeling_ by Justin Timberlake was playing through the speakers. "Ha. Yeah, except we weren't dancing," Clint quipped.

"We kinda were, I mean…we were doing _our dance_ ," Natasha commented, turning her head up to look at Clint.

Their eyes met and he leaned down and kissed her, then pecked a kiss on her forehead before asking, "How about we go get cleaned up, order something to eat, and have a Netflix marathon?"

She sat up and looked down at her partner, "Sounds good to me, you're sweating," she jested and got to her feet, reaching her hand out to help Clint up.

Clint chuckled and grabbed the assassin's hand, on his feet he sputtered "You know I'm not the only one swea…um…yeah…uh…you know what, whatever. I'll meet you in the living room in fifteen minutes?" Clint asked finally accepting defeat not willing to face the _real_ wrath of the Black Widow.

Natasha smirked, "Nice save. See you in fifteen," she called out as she grabbed her towel and made her way out of the gym, leaving Clint staring after her before exiting as well to take a much-needed shower.

By the time Clint made it to the living room dressed in purple sweats this time and a gray, long-sleeved _Queen_ shirt, Natasha was already sitting comfortably with her feet up on the couch, wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and blue checkered pajama shorts.

The archer claimed the spot next to her and pulled her feet into his lap and began to rub them. Almost purring at the feeling, Natasha relaxed and laid her head back on the couch cushion, scrolling through shows on the TV.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked looking towards Clint, who put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Ummm. Oh! I know! We should watch _Sherlock_! The British one not the movie one though," Clint exclaimed. Natasha hummed agreeing and turned it on.

And that is how the rest of the Avengers found them, sprawled out on the couch, Natasha's feet in Clint's lap, both asleep with _Sherlock_ still playing on TV. Just another day off at the Avengers Tower.

First Song: Cake by the Ocean by DNCE

Second Song: Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake

TV show: Sherlock

(These are all amazing i recommend them)


End file.
